The Prophecy
by Rena20
Summary: This story revolves around a prophecy that was made about one girl and her ability to change the future of her people, even though she dosent know it...yet.


Chapter One

The wind was raging in my ears, but I knew that I was almost there, I had to be. I had the hopes of an entire civilization on my shoulders. I was about to take another leap when I felt something cold and sharp go through my skin and pierce my heart. I knew it was too late for me, but I was her last hope, or was I? Maybe, just maybe the legends about the prophecy might be true. He might be there to help her. Our princess might live to save our world once again.

'I hope so I really do' and with that final thought I gave in to the pain and all was lost.

'There's something different about today, but I can't quite put my finger on it. Something's missing. Could it be that-' All of a sudden my though train was interrupted by the sound of my name being called.

"RENA!"

"WHAT?" I yelled back in annoyance.

"I have been trying to get your attention for 20 minuets"

"Ami, please don't exaggerate!"

"FINE! But can we please get going or we're going to be late" the bluenett replied getting just a tad frustrated.

"The only reason you want to be there so early is because ZAC is going to be there." I muttered under my breath sourly.

"Did you say something Rena?"

"Nothing," I said innocently "Come on lets get moving"

Phew, I'm glad I got out of that one or else Ami would have killed me.'

The two girls made their way towards the gates of school where they met up with the rest of their friends, none of them seemed to notice the pair of dark eyes following them.

"I've finally found you after all this time" then the evil creature threw back its head and cackled evilly.

After school we all walked to the local pools, the day was sweltering the mercury was supposed to top 39 degrees. So we all decided that a swim was in order, the only problem was that so did everyone else from our all girls school. I seriously didn't know we had that many people in attendance at our school.

"Do you guys notice anything different about today?" I asked unsure of my self.

"No. Why? What's up?" answered Lita, one of Serena's closest friends.

"I don't know. I just get the feeling something's missing." I answered hesitantly. "Don't worry about it though its probably just the lack of sleep I've been suffering." I said trying to shrug it off as nothing.

"Well if your sure its nothing." Lita said throwing apprehensive glances at me.

"Don't worry, I'm not loosing my mind or anything. I'm perfectly sane, just like you guys." With that we all broke out into laughter. The five of us weren't what you would call normal. We are all so different its amazing that we are all best friends.

Lita is the oldest of our little group, only by a couple of months though. She has beautiful chestnut brown hair that falls to just below her shoulder blades, which are beautifully complemented by her bright green eyes which is unique to her alone. Lita is the tallest of our group standing at a little over 6 foot. Without a doubt she is the most outgoing of the five of us and the most athleatic.

Next comes Mina, the tallest standing at 6 foot, she looks the part of a movie star. With her stunning golden blond hair and her bright blue eyes, not only is she beautiful she is an awesome actress, a modern day Marlin Monroe. She is the matchmaker of our group, always trying to set on of us up with a "friend of a friend" or even a stranger. One of a kind, that's our Mina.

Ami is indescribable, she is quite the mechanical genius, anything that involves machines she loves. She may be a ditz in every other area but if you want something done to do with technology then there is no one better. She has blackie bluish hair and is referred to as a bluenett. Her eyes complement her hair in everyway they are an intense azure colour. They match her perfectly.

Raye, the most passionate person you will ever meet, has crimson eyes that hold fire and dark hair with hints of purple in it. She will one day make a terrific writer because she has such an imaginative way to her. She can make stories up in an instant and she entertains us all by telling them. Raye is by far the loudest in our group. No one can match her in volume.

The youngest and last person in our group is me, Serena. I have sky blue eyes, that hold wisdom, or so I am told, a long mane of pure white hair with hints of silver in it. I have an incredible voice; I hardly ever use it though for when I do strange things happen. I have a real heart I can't stand to see people hurt or sad so I do evert thing in my power to heal them and make them happy again.

Anyway, now that you've met us back to the story.

After we had recovered from our laughing fit Mina started telling us about this guy she saw, saying how he looked like a lost prince searching for his princess and if it was up to her the she would proudly be that girl for him. I lost interest at that point and just let my mind wander. Suddenly, I heard something.

"Did you guys hear something just then?"

"Nah, you must be hearing things girl." Mina replied before going on with her story.

"Could have sworn I heard someone say something along the lines of 'coming for you.' " I muttered under my breath, just then something caught my eye. A flash of silver. I turned round only to find Jase standing there. Jason was one of Lita's friends that Mina had the hots for. He wasn't bad but a little too dumb for my tastes. Jase has bleach blond hair and green eyes and has the body of a surfer.

"Now why would five beautiful ladies such as your selves be sitting under this tree, when you could be in the water?" he asked flashing that perfect smile of his.

"We will go and get in the water in a few minuets." Lita said tersely, she doesn't like Jase all that much. "Why don't you go test the temperature?"

"Only if you come with me beautiful." He replied smoothly, grinning from ear to ear. Lita was about to tell him to go get stuffed when she saw Nicholas appear next to him.

"Come on Jase you should leave these lovely ladies alone, I'm sure you have annoyed Lita enough today." He said while winking at the blushing brunette.

"I was just trying to get them to come and get in the water. It is a hot day and I was just looking out for them." Jase told to his twin. "Ladies." he said while offering them his had to help them up. All of the girls got up except for me.

"Sorry guys I don't feel like swimming at the moment, you go a head without me." When I received hesitant looks from all, I said "don't worry I'll be fine, I'm a big girl I can look after myself. Now go get your butts in that water before I boot you in." with that they all went and splashed around in the water. For the next 20 minutes I sat under the big oak tree reading one of my favourite books. Then James and Matt came and picked me up and chucked me in the pool.

"Are you sure that's her?" asked a cold voice from the shadows.

"Of course I'm sure, what do you think I am an idiot?" replied another voice hot with anger.

"As a matter of fact I do think you are an idiot." she continued before he could interrupt "That's not the point though. If she is not the one then our master will be furious, he will punish us both."

"She is the one. I don't see why there is so much pressure to find her anyway. The messengers are all dead Anger took care of that. I must remember to thank him; he saved me an awful lot of trouble." As he said this a malevolence grin came to rest on his mouth.

"Master wants to have her before the idiotic wizard can get to her and turn her against us, that's why we must make haste and tell the master. Let's not keep him waiting. He'll want to see the little princess as soon as possible. He wants to have a little 'chat' with her." Both figures disappeared through a portal before their cackling could be heard.

A hunched over form slowly made its way down the crowded street, secretly searching.

'I know she's here some where I can feel her life force.' He stopped for a second and glanced up at the sky before he continued walking, almost invisible to the unfocused eye.

'Raining again', my eyes were glassy as I looked out the window. My thoughts lost in the events of the previous day. I couldn't understand it I just got the strangest feeling of familiarity.

I was rushing down the corridor, late as usual. When I ran into him, literally, my books flew all over the floor but in order to pick them up I had to tear my gaze away from the depths that I seemed to be drowning in. He gave me the smallest smile, picked up my books and kept walking down the corridor. I walked dazed in to my classroom sat down and just stared straight ahead. The memory of his eyes burned into my mind.

The strangest thing was that no one else seemed to have seen that indescribable man. I began to think that I was hallucinating. No one in their right mind could have forgotten a dreamboat like that. Everyone I asked thought I was delusional talking about someone who no one else had laid eyes on.

I spent the rest of the day walking round distracted and confused. I could tell everyone was worried about me but it really didn't matter, he was all I could think of, all I can think of.

"I am way too tired to be considering to possibility of wether I am be coming delusional or not. And now I'm talking to my self… the first sign of madness. Goodnight all dreamland calls" and with that Serena laid her head on her pillow. Within a few moments she was fast asleep, images of that dark eyed stranger running through her head.


End file.
